Fallen Angel
by Undetected404
Summary: [HUNHAN KAILU] Luhan mendapat tugas untuk melindungi seorang Human bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun seorang Human yang apatis membuat Luhan menyerah dibuatnya."jauhi aku…aku bukanlah yang tampak seperti yang kau lihat.."-Sehun [HIATUS]
1. Prolog

**Title : Fallen Angel**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Warn : Yaoi!**

**Summary :**

_Luhan, Ave level B mendapat tugas untuk menjadi Penjaga seorang human. Oh Sehun. Luhan pun mulai menjalan__kan tugasnya menjadi seorang guardian bagi Sehun. pendekatannya dengan Sehun tidak segampang dan semudah yang ia kira. Sehun, pria berwajah datar dan berbicara sangat irit itu sama sekali tidak menyukai Luhan. Luhan mulai menyerah, namun Kai. seorang Ave Tingkat A. selalu menyemangati Luhan. Sampai suatu hari mereka tau, bahwa Oh Sehun... adalah Human paling dicari oleh para Dectrov -musuhnya. _

**Prologue:**

Bumi ini terlalu luas jika hanya di huni oleh para human. Tanpa kita sadari _mereka _hidup bersama kita. Pernahkah kalian mendengar istilah _"Ave"_? atau _"Dectrov"_?

Jika belum, baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu satuhal. Satu fakta, dan satu hal yang harus sangat kalian fahami dan percaya...

Bahwa, **_mereka nyata..._**

Disuatu tempat, belahan Bumi bagian Barat terdapat suatu –_entah_ Negara atau apalah namanya yang terdiri menjadi 12 _District_ dengan 3 bagian, yaitu _Dectrover, Humanoid, _dan _Avector._ _District_ 4,5,6,7,8, dan 9 disebut _Humanoid District. _Sedangkan _District_ 1,2,dan 3 adalah _Dectrover_. Kemudian _District_ 10,11 dan 12 adalah _Avector_. Semua bagian _District_ tersebut dibatasi dengan hutan rimba yang gelap dan tertutup. Mungkin para human menyebutnya dengan **_Hutan Terlarang._**

Hmm, mari kita fokuskan sejenak kepada makhluk-makhluk yang kita bilang bahwa mereka **nyata**...

Dectrov. Sebutan bagi makhluk pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berada di Dectrover. Makhluk Penguasa kegelapan yang dianugerahi kekuatan dan kecepatan fisik luar biasa. Dectrov juga biasanya berkeliaran di sekitaran Hutan Terlarang. Mencari Human untuk menjadi santapan mereka. Ya, para makhluk kegelapan bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan meminum darah Human. Bagi kaum Dectrov, Human tak lain hanya sebagai meskipun dianugerahi kemampuan luar biasa, Dectrov memiliki kelemahan. Mereka tidak immortal. Mereka akan mati jika jantung mereka terenggut dari raganya, atau dengan menghancurkan jantungnya. biasanya para Ave memburu mereka dengan pertempuran yang bisa berakhir.

Dectrov juga terkadang berbaur dengan kaum Human, karna sebagian besar fisik Dectrov tidak berbeda jauh dengan para Human atau Ave. Dectrov memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam pekat, Dan akan berubah menjadi merah seperti darah ketika mereka "kelaparan" dan mereka juga bisa terbang di udara. Dengan sayap dibelakang punggung mereka yang berwarna hitam pekat. Menandakan sekali bahwa mereka penguasa kegelapan.

_Ave_. Penghuni Avector. Penjaga keseimbangan bumi. Ia sama seperti _Dectrov_, dan berwujud seperti human. Tapi, jika kaum _Dectrov_ memiliki sayap berwarna hitam,kaum _Ave_ mempunyai sayap berwarna putih bersih. Sangat kontras bukan?

Ave mempunyai mata berwarna biru safir yang sangat aman menenangkan, seperti langit yang cerah ketika kita memandang kedalam bola matanya, mereka luar biasa 'indah'

Sama seperti _Ave_ dan _Dectrov_ , Human pun punya warna mata sendiri. Coklat _brunette_. Warna mata yang hangat dan cerah, perlambang sifat Human, ramah dan ceria

Kembali ke _Ave._

Tugas _Ave_ bermacam-macam, biasanya _Ave_ dengan tingkatan D-A akan diberikan misi seperti menjaga seorang human atau bisa dibilang menjadi seorang Guardian, menolong human, dan yang lain. Tingkat SS dan S, mereka yang biasanya memburu para _Dectrov_ di tempatnya. Itu tidaklah mudah.

Biasanya kaum _Ave_ dapat mengenali seseorang itu adalah _Dectrov_ hanya dengan bertemu pandang dan menatap kedalam masing-masing... jika sudah begitu, tak lama kemudian pasti akan terjadi suatu pertempuran.

Dan kini...

Xi Luhan.. _Ave_ tingkat B. Yang mendapatkan misi untuk menjadi _Ave_ tingkat A. Misi menjadi seorang Guardian bagi Human, bernama Oh Sehun yang tinggal di _District_ 6\. Yang belum jelas asal usulnya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan irit bicara, membuat Luhan frustasi dengan misinya. misi yang akan mengubah garis takdirnya dimasa depan...

_"tugas selanjutnya, kau menjaga human di District 6. Bernama Oh Sehun."_

_"hai. Aku Luhan. Kau Oh Sehun? Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu 'Sehunna' hehe. Salam kenal Sehunna. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

_"pergi dan jangan ganggu aku, anak baru! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"_

_"Siapa kau sebenarnya... Xi Luhan?"_

_"kai.. jika ia terus seperti ini.. aku menyerah kai."_

_"apakah aku terlalu kejam padamu, Xi Luhan?"_

_"Sehunna…apakah aku salah liat…? Warna matamu berubah menjadi hitam kemerahan…?"_

_"Xi Luhan… tak bisakah barang sedetik saja kau berpaling kepadaku, hanya untuk melihatku…sekali saja…?"_

_"jauhi aku…aku bukanlah yang tampak seperti yang kau lihat.."_

**-PROLOGUE END-**

**Gimana? Prolognya garing ye? Kwkw**

**Btw, panggil gua UNO :v dan ini FF pertama gua.**

**Jadi, kalo banyak typos atau kata-katanya kurang berkenan...**

**Saya mohon maaf haha**

**Ah iya... mau ngucapin Thanks To**

**_Ebi si RP TAO_****_ uke paling unyu/? ( BabyEdison_)_**

**Dia yang bantuin ngasih ide dan tambahan sama bantuin bikin COVER FF-nya...**

**Okelah segitu dulu, bingung mau bilang apa lagi. Haha **

**MIND TO REVIEW AND VOTE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NEXT or STOP?_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. The Mission

**Title : Fallen Angel**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc**

**Warn : Yaoi!**

_**Maaf menunggu lama.. ehehe dikarenakan kurangnya sarana dan prasarana yang saya miliki.**_

_**Ekhm.. thanks yang udah mau baca dan review. **_

_**So enjoy. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE MISSIONS**

Berkurangnya kepakan sayap, digantikan dengan jejakan kaki seorang pria berperawakan mungil di sebuah halaman yang terbentang luas dari ujung ke ujung, menatap lurus kedepan dimana sebuah menara menjulang tinggi ditengah halaman tersebut, belum lagi bangunan di kanan-kiri menara tersebut yang tak kalah besarnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya sesaat. Sebelum kaki mungilnya akhirnya membawanya menuju menara tersebut.

Luhan terus menghela nafasnya, ia kini berada di distric 12 dimana beberapa saat lalu ia masih asyik di perpustakaan ditengah kota yang berada di distric 10, menyelesaikan tugas rumah yang diberikan Mr. Jang tadi siang. Dan kehadiran Xiumin agak mengganggunya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya dipanggil oleh Tuan Kim –_atasannya. _Yang mau tak mau membawa Luhan ke Distric 12 dimana Tuan Kim dan pusat seluruh Ave berkumpul.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

.

_suasana tampak begitu tenang di sebuah ruangan besar dengan tumpukan buku di segala rak yang masih tertata rapih. Yang terdengar hanyalah goresan goresan pensil pada kertas soal yang sedang dikerjakan pria manis yang sibuk dengan kertas dihadapannya. Sesekali Luhan –nama pria manis tersebut menghela nafasnya berat. Sungguh, ia merasa tugas geologinya dari Mr. Jang tidak ada habisnya._

"_aish...kalau seperti ini terus, aku pulang jam berapa?" Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Yang artinya, sudah 2 jam lalu ia mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dan sampai sekarang belum selesai. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya sembari menyenderkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke sandaran kursinya. Perlahan, pria manis bersurai coklat karamel tersebut mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta di ruangan tersebut._

"_Lu... hei bangunlah" sebelum Luhan benar-benar terlelap, sebuah suara langsung membangunkannya dari tidur singkatnya tersebut. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria dengan pipi menggembung seperti bapao. Pria tersebut tidak kalah manisnya dengan Luhan. tapi jangan salah biar pun manis begitu, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang paling besar. _

"_xiu-ge?" Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya beberapa kali, Xiumin –pria yang membangunkan Luhan telah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Luhan._

"_ekhm.. apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng._

"_aniya. Aku baru saja beristirahat sebentar. Ada apa ge?" _

"_kau dipanggil Tuan Kim.. sore ini juga. Sepertinya ada yang mau ia bicarakan denganmu." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap bingung sahabat di depannya seperti meminta akan penjelasan lebih._

"_sore ini? Apa tidak bisa besok? Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini" keluh Luhan. alat-alat tulis, kertas dan buku buku yang berserakan di meja tersebut mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dan perlahan mulai tersusun rapi di sebelah Luhan._

"_kau lelah karna kau terus menggunakan kekuatan Telekinesis-mu itu Lu" ucap Xiumin dengan ekspresi biasa. Luhan memajukan bibirnya, membentuk kerucutan kecil. Melihatnya, Xiumin gemas untuk tidak mencubit pelan bibir merah milik Luhan tersebut._

"_yak! Sakit bapao!" teriak Luhan yang semakin membuat kerucutan di bibirnya semakin menjadi. Xiumin hanya terkekeh melihatnya, ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya._

"_yasudah. Sebaiknya kau bergegas Lu. Aku yakin Tuan Kim tidak suka apabila murid Ave dibawahnya melakukan keterlambatan sedikitpun. Ayo, aku antarkan sampai distric 11. Selanjutnya kau pergi sendiri. Bagaimana?" tawar Xiumin. Luhan pasrah. Ia mulai memasukkan barang-barang yan tersusun rapi di sebelahnya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya._

"_tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku menaruh ini dulu ge. Ini... berat." Keluh Luhan dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Xiumin sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Menuju Apartement Luhan._

_._

_._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Kini, Luhan berada di hadapan pintu yang tingginya tiga kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Selama perjalanannya memasuki menara,ia sibuk melamun. Memikirkan apa yang ingin Tuan Kim bicarakan dengannya. Perlahan, tangan mungilnya terangkat ke udara. Agak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna putih dihadapannya. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"kau tidak masuk?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang dimana suara tersebut berasal.

"eh... Kai. Ehehe a-aku akan masuk kok" Ujar Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kai, nama pria berkulit tan tersebut mulai menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

"kau takut? Atau gugup?" tanya Kai yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"bagaimana kalau kita masuk bersama. Hm? Apa itu membuatmu baikan? Kebetulan, aku juga dipanggil Tuan Kim." Tawaran Kai sukses mendapat anggukan semangat dari Luhan. Pria tan tersebut mulai tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah pria mungil di sebelahnya.

"chaa.. kajja!" perlahan Kai mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan perkiraan umur sekitar 45 tahun dengan kerutan di wajahnya sedang membolak balikan sebuah berkas di mejanya. Pria paruh baya tersebut segera mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pintu dimana terdapat dua pria di ambang pintu.

"kenapa kalian diam disitu? Masuklah" suruh Tuan Kim. Kai dan Luhan mengangguk dan mulai masuk keruangan milik Tuan Kim tersebut. Seluruh ruangan disini di dominasi oleh warna putih bersih.

"aku menyuruh kalian datang kesini, karna aku akan memberikan misi untuk kalian." Tuan Kim membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu, menatap nanar kedua pria yang kini telah duduk di hadapannya.

"t-tapi Tuan, bukankah aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi-ku 2hari lalu? K-kenapa ak–"

"tidak ada bantahan Lu." Potong Tuan Kim. Sukses membuat Luhan bungkam kembali.

"aku tahu kau telah menyelesaikan misi-mu dua hari lalu. Ini misi terpentingmu. Bukankah kau ingin segera naik tingkat?" lanjutnya. Luhan hanya menunduk dan mengganggukan kepalanya.

"misi kali ini. Kau akan menjadi seorang Guardian." Tuan Kim menyodorkan amplop coklat ke hadapan Luhan.

"didalamnya...kau akan menemukan data dari Human yang akan kau jaga." Kai sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dan mengamati,melihat amplop tersebut. Ia menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Luhan mulai menyentuh amplop tersebut.

"boleh aku membukanya?"tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Tuan Kim. Perlahan Luhan membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Secarik kertas foto,dimana terlihat seorang pria pucat atau entah memang kulitnya seputih itu. Wajah itu tanpa ekspresi. Namun lekukannya terlihat sangat sempurna. Tampan.

"ia bernama Oh Sehun. Berumur 18 tahun. Tinggal dan bersekolah di Distric 6. Seorang yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat ia berumur 8 tahun. Ia dibesarkan oleh neneknya, namun setahun lalu neneknya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Dia lah yang akan kau jaga." Tutur Tuan Kim panjang lebar. Luhan tertegun mendengarnya.

"_pasti sulit ya, menjalani masa-masa sulit itu sendirian..." _batin Luhan.

.

.

Luhan dan Kai kini berjalan berdampingan menuju lift di menara tersebut. Luhan membuka lagi amplop yang ia bawa dari ruangan Tuan Kim. Kai memenekan tanda "turun" pada lift tersebut. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya semenjak ia melihat apa isi amplop tersebut.

"_**dan Kai, misi-mu kali ini sementara cukup membimbing Luhan dalam menjalankan misi-nya. Mulai besok kalian akan pindah ke sekolah dimana Sehun belajar agar Luhan dapat memulai misi-nya. Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Berkemas dan beristirahatlah. Besok akan ku kirimkan Mr. Park untuk mengantar kalian dengan barang-barang kalian. Semoga berhasil ya."**_

_**.**_

"Kai... yak Kim Jong In" sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Kai dari memorinya beberapa saat lalu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Luhan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"kau melamun. Ayo cepat masuk. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lift ini dan menyita waktu kita. Kau tau kan waktu kita sekarang sangat sedikit. Aku lelah" Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. melihat itu, Luhan mendahului Kai memasuki lift tersebut disusul Kai dibelakangnya.

"kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Luhan saat pintu lift menutup dan jarinya menekan tombol angka 1.

"aku... aku tidak memikirkan apapun Lu." Jawab Kai. Matanya kini menengadah. Menatap langit-langit lift. Pikirannya menerawang.

"aku tahu kau bohong. Ayolaah katakaan Kai. Jebal" Luhan memulai aksinya dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Menggoda Kai agar menceritakan apa yan mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya tersebut.

"berhenti seperti itu Lu. Jika tidak, aku akan mencium pipi bulatmu. Ini serius" ucap Kai sambil menyembunyikan tawanya ketika ia melihat perubahan di wajah Luhan setelah ia berkata demikian.

"aish. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kalau ada apa-apa. Ceritalah padaku. yaksok?" Luhan mengacungkan kelingkingnya, Kai tersenyum. Mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking pria bermata rusa disampingnya.

"yaksok." Seutas senyum menghiasi wajah Luhan.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka lebar, mereka segera pergi dan berjalan keluar dari menara tersebut.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai saat ia memasuki mobil jemputan milik Tuan Park. Kai yang berada di halaman depan menara tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menganggkat sebelah tangannya. Guna membalas lambaian tangan Luhan. mobil itupun mulai berjalan menjauhi menara. Kai menatapnya hingga mobil itu tak terlihat karna berbelok di persimpangan jalan.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Perlahan menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya menutup. Pikirannya seakan menerawang jauh ke dalam kenangannya beberapa tahun silam saat ia masih menjadi Human. Kai kembali ke alam sadarnya. Menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_tak kusangka, kita akan bertemu lagi. Sehun."_

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gimana Chapter 1-nya? Membosankan ya? Belom ada hunhan moment-nya wkwk**_

_**Gomenasai**_

_**Karna ini baru permulaan, jadi begini.**_

_**Kurang panjang ya? Nanti di chapter depan berusaha dipanjangin lagi.**_

_**Dan sedikit info, sepertinya di prolog kemaren belom dijelasin. Kelewat belom dijelasin. **_

_**Jadi, Luhan aslinya berumur 19 tahun. 1 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Kai seumuran sama Sehun, 18 tahun. Kenapa Kai bisa satu tingkat diatas Luhan, karena Kai menjadi Ave saat berumur 11 Tahun dengan menjalankan misi-misi kecil, sedangkan Luhan menjadi Ave saat berumur 13 Tahun. Jadi, Ave itu dulunya seorang Human. ada beberapa hal yang bisa menjadikan seorang Human menjadi Ave. Contohnya seorang Ave yang jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan seorang human, hingga human tersebut melahirkan seorang anak. Anak hasil Ave dan Human. yang berarti setengah Ave setengah Human, membuat hal itu agak spesial. Dan Luhan, adalah hasil dari pernikahan Ave dan Human. **_

_**Mungkin segitu dulu penjelasannya, karna nanti juga akan ke bongkar di chapter depan.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks buat yang udah ngasih Review.**_

_**Panggil UNO aja. Jangan "THOR", "Min" atau apalah itu. Saya bukan tokoh super hero dengan Palu ditangan kok. Wkwk**_

_**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca.**_


End file.
